wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Trogg
"We drove the troggs out of Gnomeregan, but then it all went so horribly wrong! Now our home is completely irradiated, and we gnomes have been scattered all over Dun Morogh..." :- Felix Whindlebolt, gnome, at Anvilmar (Quest:A Refugee's Quandary). Troggs are a simple humanoid lifeform. They are the first mutation of the Earthen, created by the Titan's first' attempt to create life from living stone, but the experiment was a failure. Dwarven scholars postulate that the experiment went wrong due to interference from the Old Gods. Troggs were the Titan's first attempt at creating a race (the second attempt, entirely successful, produced the dwarves.) They retain the strength and rocky composition of the Earthen, but vastly reduced cognitive abilities. They are made mostly of rock, and eat anything made of rock, including each other. The Titans considered them an unacceptable mutation, due to their stupidity and cannibalism. They are found mostly in Khaz Modan, but also in Ragefire Chasm. Troggs are stupid. Very stupid. There are not very many trogg casters, only some shamans in Ragefire Chasm. They are usually easy to defeat. While they travel in large groups, they rarely seem to stay close enough together that attacking one will alert the others. From worldofwar.net: :Background: :Troggs were an ancient race birthed by the mighty Titans to protect the harmony of Azeroth. Unfortunately, something went very wrong and the Troggs became violent and tempermental. Rather than destroying them, the Titans locked the them away underneath the mountains. More recently, the Dwarves at Dun Morogh delved too deeply and too greedily in their search for ore, and instead of finding a Balrog, they managed to unleash the Troggs back into the world. After several millenia locked away in a little hole in the ground, the Troggs are back, and they are not happy campers. :These newly introduced creatures appear to be set up as the archenemies of the Dwarves of Khaz Modan. One can expect the different tribes to be occupying various areas, including the mines and caverns of the Dwarves as well as above ground on the snowy hills. Their presence will no doubt bring them into racial conflict with the Dwarves, and we are sure to see many quests arising from that. There is evidence to believe that the Troggs are, in fact, directly related to the Dwarves. Aside from the well known documentation (which could, potentially, have been warped or falsified by some unknown) in the depths of Uldaman, there is, in fact, a witnessed transformation from Dwarf to Trogg. Several members of the Horde assisted a dwarf known as 'Feegly the Exiled' in aquiring a relic of the Titans, excavated from the archaeological dig in Bael Modan, in the southern reaches of the Barrens. Upon receiving the item of his desire, Feegly proceeded to rub the artifact, named by the dwarves to be "Tear of the Moon". Chanting "Power! Glorious power!", Feegly was transformed into one of the fearsome Troggs. He died moments later, and the Tear of the Moon fell to the ground and shattered, leaving no trace of the mysterious jewel to be studied. It has also been suggested, by some fans, that the gnomes, too, are somehow related to the Troggs. Culture Troggs worship the massive reptiles known as Salamanders. Troggs will attempt to capture and train young salamanders as mounts. If these primitive humanoids slay or encounter a slain salamander, they will feast on its remains and make crude armor and weapons from its claws, teeth, and hide. Language Troggs do not normally speak, although they have can use grunts and bellows to get their messages accross. Troggs with exceptional intelligence sometimes learn to speak Low Common.; truly gifted individuals might learn Common or Dwarven. Tribes *Rockjaw Troggs *Ragefire Troggs *Stonesplinter Troggs *Stonevault Troggs Trivia Trogg is likely a reference to the word trog, which is short for troglodyte, or a caveman. Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Troggs